Another Kind of Death
by Liv1
Summary: *UPDATED* Too/Aya/Yuu Aftermath. Set 5-6 years after series. Aya reunites with an old friend and something more. *UPDATED*
1. Author's Notes and Such

**Title:** Another Kind of Death  


**Author:** Liv  


**Rating:** PG-13  


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuuhi, Aya and Co. Enough said.  


**Summary:** After Aya gives birth to twins, Tooya dies a few months later. Yuuhi leaves for the world, attempting to forget. Forget the past, the pain, the love. But he can't. Or is it he won't? It's 5 years after he left. This is his return. (Yuuhi/Aya Don't like it? Don't read.)  


**Notes:** This is my first shot at Ayashi No Ceres. Well, actually, my first time writing fanfic for anime as well. Actually, now I that I think of it, it's my first time writing HETERO fanfic too. But it's not my first time at fanfic in general, so you don't have to be TOO scared. As gay as my bi little heart is, I couldn't resist the cuteness that is Yuuhi and Aya. Hope you like and feedback is ALWAYS welcomed. Flames or no. In fact, they're encouraged!  


**More Notes: **Yeah, yeah, I know, shut up already right? Psssh! Listen first. I AM NOT JAPANESE. I do not speak it, let alone understand it. (YAY! Fansubs!) Therefore, I will not be using chan, kun, san. I know I'll eventually screw it up, so I'm not gonna bother risking it. Formalities are just gonna have to be ignored. Sorry.  


**Feedback:** You know I want it! Either leave me a review or reach me personally at/on:  
**Hotmail:** sexy_liv@hotmail.com  
**AIM:** CrazySexLiv  
**Yahoo!:** Cshliv  
**MSN:** [use my hotmail account]  



	2. Teaser

**Another Kind of Death**  
Written by: Liv 

  
  
  
  


    It had been what, five years since…and what did he have to show for it? 

    Nothing. 

    He ran away. Abandoned her. But he couldn't help it could he? No, Yuuhi could take a lot of pain, a lot of suffering and agony. But love? It was an even worse fate than death. The unrequited role of love is what one never chooses willingly. But someone has to play it, someone has to break. 

    He left for the world he told them. To further extend his skill in Culinary Arts. He travelled to all four corners of the earth, expanding his knowledge by the best of the best, meanwhile learning new languages, new cultures and new lifestyles. But always with that pinching in his heart, and that ache deep inside his gut. Those who passed him by said he looked as if he was searching for something, and he was wasn't he? For answers of course. Only, for what questions he didn't know. Or maybe, he just didn't want to know. 

    Love. 

    Something so beautiful and precious had given him nothing but grief. Of all the things man can for once be proud of, love was really nothing but another kind of death. It would appear out of nowhere, seeking you, capturing you, bringing you down to your knees for its final blow. You had no choice in who you loved. Your heart was no longer yours to control. It became your master, you…nothing but a slave. 

    He was a slave to love. Love's Bitch as the Americans put it. But he didn't care. He knew it. Accepted it. Which is why he was sitting on this airplane, going back to her... 

    To Aya. 


	3. Aya

    She sighed. Why did she always do this? 

    She felt a tiny hand squeeze her own, and a soft little voice spoke. "Mommy? Where did Azumi go?" 

    _'One. Two. Three. Four…' _

    Aya exhaled loud and long, counting to ten. She felt this calmed her down, especially when her little daughter and son would drive her up the wall. She loved them dearly, there was no doubt about that, but sometimes…sometimes… 

    "Miss Aya! I found her!" 

    Grabbing a tight hold on her son, she took off in the direction of Nita's voice. "Come Shinji, let's go get your sister." 

    Nita was her maid. Not that she could afford one, she was a single mother after all. But it was for that reason itself, that the Aogiri Family took it upon themselves to take care of her little family. She had stayed in contact with Suzumi and her Father. Like always, they had treated her like she was family, never once turning her down when she needed help. She felt embarrassed and ashamed at first, having to depend on them so much, but it was obvious she needed them. She couldn't raise her children completely alone. 

    She had twins. A boy and a girl. It was poetic wasn't it? The mention of Aki still cut her deep; even up to now, almost 5 years later… 

    As much as it pained her, reviving old memories, she couldn't help but feel grateful and full of joy at the fact that she was blessed with twins. If she and Aki couldn't live their lives together as brother and sister, she was dead sure her children would. 

    "Here she is! I found her, crawling around on all fours, like a little kitten, under the chairs…" 

    Aya smiled, and giggled lightly as she felt Shinji let go and attempt to pry his sister from underneath the terminal arrival chairs. They reminded her so much of her life with Aki. They looked so much alike like she and Aki had. Except for their hair of course. Shinji was a very fair boy, his hair, golden and bright in the light, while his older sister Azumi had a rich cherry tone and just a hint of blonde highlights in them. Everyone said they looked exactly like her and Aki did. The only difference was their eyes. They had _his_ eyes… 

    She shook her head, trying to hold back what she knew would soon be tears if her mind kept heading where it started. It had taken her years to get over…_his_ death. But it still pained her to think about it. Even saying his name brought her to tears, let alone thinking it. For months, she was a wreck, crying constantly. She couldn't take it, couldn't take the loss of losing her love. She couldn't live without him, life just wasn't worth it. It got to the point where she almost took her life…but, he stopped her. 

    Yuuhi, who was always there for her. Yuuhi who gave her unconditional love, even at all costs, and knowing that she may not return it…He told her never to give up, that Tooya would never her want her to. If she couldn't live for herself, she had to live for her children. Tooya would've wanted that. She felt ashamed that Yuuhi had to tell her that, that she didn't realize it herself. Yuuhi left a few days after, for what reasons, she never did get the answers to, but his words were always in her head, always in her mind. She felt selfish and incredibly unfair to her children. How could she have forgotten them like that? How could she think of nothing but herself, and not them? How could she have abandoned them, and not love them? 

    Ever since then, she had shown nothing but love and care for them. That was all she had to give, and it was enough for them. Cause that was all they needed. Her love. 

    "Shin-jiiiiiiiiii! Let go!" 

    "No!" 

    "I'm gonna tell mom!" 

    "Mom's right there and she's already mad at you!" 

    "No she's not!" 

    "Yes she is!" 

    "Hey! You two! Before you drive me and your mother crazy, get out from under there this instant!" 

    "But Nita…" 

    Aya closed her eyes, a sigh falling from her lips. She loved them. She really did. 

    She smiled, kneeling in front of her two little angels who had started a tug-of-war with Azumi's right arm. "Alright you two, settle down, before your Aunt Suzumi comes and see how evil you two really are…" 

    She chuckled, as her children give her identical little pouts with an in-chorus. "Mom!" 


	4. Yuuhi

    Nudge. 

    "Excuse me?" 

    Nudge. 

    "Sir?" 

    Pinch. That did it. Yuuhi jumped in his seat, causing his tray full of food to fly and decorate all its contents on...a not so happy girl. He gulped as he got a _good_ look at her. A-not-so-happy-cute-and-attractive-girl to be specific, who had her hands on her hips in a rather intimidating stance. Her tangy orange hair complimented her milk white skin, contrasting beautifully against her emerald eyes. It would've taken his breath away...if it weren't for the noodles and white rice that garnished her entire number. He took in the girl's rather steamed form, and if _he_ weren't the particular reason for this girl to be ticked off, he would've laughed cause the scene looked like something out of a cartoon. Steam was practically fuming out of her ears. 

    He leaned forward from his window seat, handing out his hanky as he offered lamely. "Sorry?" He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. 

    But to everyones surprise, and by everyone, that included the other passengers and flight attendants watching the scenario, the young teen didn't smack him. Instead, she giggled. 

    _'Did she just giggle?'_

    He opened his eyes slowly, one at a time, and watched as the girl smiled, taking his hanky and wiping away what was left of his lunch on her clothes. 

    "Don't worry about it!" She smiled and said in horrible Japanese. She gestured to the seat next to him. "May I join you?" Again, she sounded like she had marbles in her mouth as she spoke in an obvious foreign tongue, sounding more like gibberish than anything else. 

    "No. Please, go ahead." He smiled, speaking in perfect English. 

    The girl's eyes practically lit up at the sound of a familiar tongue as she giggled some more, plopping herself down next to him. 

    "Oh my god! Finally! Someone who can speak English!" 

    He shifted in his seat, amused. "What do you mean? A lot of people speak English here." 

    "Yeah well, most of the people I've met either don't or they _do_, but don't wanna talk to me anyway!" She laughed, saying in an American accent. She flashed him a cute smile, only adding to her youthful beauty. He had to admit it. She was cute. _Really_ cute. "My name's Delia." She said, extending her hand. 

    He smiled. "Yuuhi." 

    Delia quirked an eyebrow, her mouth parting liking a fish. "What?" She giggled, shaking his hand briskly. "Oh god, I don't think I could say that!" 

    He couldn't help but laugh himself. "It's pronounced YOO-HE." 

    "Yoo-he?" 

    He nodded. 

    "Yuuhi!" She laughed again. 

    Yuuhi smirked, slowly letting go Delia's hand. _'She's kinda ditzy...heh.' _

    Delia blushed, looking away, all the while giggling. "You must think I'm a total ditz or something..." 

    He choked and sweatdropped, as he stuttered. "Eh? I..uh..w-well.." 

    "It's cool. I mean, I'd rather hang with you anyway. The other dude I was sitting with earlier was a total perve! How do you say it..ecchi?" A thoughtful expression appeared on her face as she continued to over analyze. "And he kept trying to touch me too! Looking at my chest and all that." 

    Yuuhi blushed, his own eyes flickering back and forth between the redhead's green and the topic at hand - her chest. "Um..I..." 

    "You're a whole lot cuter than him too." She added with a rather provocative stare and a flirty wink. 

    He gulped, his face he knew was flushed a bright red. "Uh.." 

    "So," she cut him off once again. "Do you have a girlfriend?" 

    The question caught him off guard as his eyes widened and he choked. 

    Delia cringed at his reaction, her hands tensing with his and slowly letting go. She looked away, embarrassed on having tread on a touchy subject. 

    Sorry, I didn't mean-" 

    "No!" He grabbed her hand, squeezing it for comfort. "Don't be. Sorry I mean. It's just, it kinda surprised me ya know?" 

    He sighed in relief as Delia finally looked up, a soft smile playing out on her face. "Alright then." She giggled, scooting closer towards him in her seat. "Do you?" 

    "Do I? 

    "Have a girlfriend...or something?" 

    He paused and really _thought_ about the question. He exhaled slowly, finally answering the question with a far off expression on his face. 

    "Or Something..."   
  
  
  
. . .   
  
  
  


    **A/N:** Alright, I know, real short update. I'm sorry. I also would've updated about a week ago but my computer crashed on me, along with the next two parts of this fic. (Why does that always happen??) *pouts* Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far. Like all authors would say, keep 'em coming! They're like fuel to my fire! ^^ 

    More please! They help me feel better when I have to re-write a shitload of stuff. 


	5. Aya

    22-03-03 

    **A/N:** Alright, I'm gonna start off by apologizing for those have read this, reviewed, and waited patiently for an update I promised months ago. I'd like to say there was some major issue that prevented me from doing so, but the fact is...well, I was lazy? And had a HUGE case of Writer's Block. Yeah, I know, I suck (and lick!). I'm sorry? Forgive me? 

    As I'm sure you've noticed, I've redone some of the html, mostly cause I rushed it last time and did a shit ass job at it. Sorry once again about that! 

    Anyway! I finally updated...not an overly huge update but an update is an update right? Thanks again to those who reviewed and uh, quick shout out to that chick and or dude that emailed me way back about this fic and their site. Hey? My hotmail kinda killed your message but if you still wanna post this up on your site, go wild! Just email me again and tell me where it is k? ^^   
  
  
  
  
  
. . .   
  
  
  


    "Mommy? Where are they?" 

    Aya smiled softly, ruffling the top of Shinji's head. "Why don't you play with your sister? I think she needs some help beating Nita in Rock, Paper, Scissors." 

    She watched her son nod his head, as if it was an order coming from some military leader and dash off to his sister and Nita. She smiled, but couldn't help but glance at her watch. 

    _'Where were they?'_

    It was already 11:30. Yuuhi would be coming in at noon. She wasn't exactly fond of the idea of greeting him all by herself. 

    She sighed. "Suzumi..." 

    "AYA!" 

    That's when all the breath in her chest disappeared, and she found herself on the tips of her toes, a few seconds before she fell face first, onto the hard floor with an over-excited Kyuu blubbering over her. 

    "Oh my goodness! Aya! Darling! I haven't hurt you have I?" 

    "N-no! I'm good...I missed you too Kyuu." 

    She heard voices from behind her. 

    "Aya dear! What happened?" asked Nita who helped her get up. 

    "Mommy! Mommy! Are you alright?" 

    "Don't worry children, your mother's fine." said a voice Aya had missed for quite some time. She turned and looked into a soft and smiling face. She pulled the woman, her sister, into a tight embrace. 

    "Suzumi..." 

    "Still as strong as ever I see." chuckled the blue haired woman. 

    Both laughed, as they pulled apart. 

    "I guess..." 

    But she was interrupted as she felt a tugging on her sleeve. She looked down into a pair of curious eyes. 

    "Yes Azumi?" 

    Her daughter pulled her down so she could whisper into her ear, none too subtlety. "Did Auntie Suzumi bring presents with her like last time?" 

    Aya sweatdropped at her daughter's rudeness, hearing a soft chuckle coming from her dearest friend. 

    "Azumi!" she hissed. 

    She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "Aya..." Suzumi smiled at her, somewhat calming her before kneeling in front of Azumi. "Tell you what, if you promise to share with your brother and behave, I'll give you my bag of goodies now instead of later like I planned." 

    The cherry haired girl smiled and giggled with glee, practically pouncing on her auntie with a monstrous hug. Her brother, blushing like the shy little one he was could only stutter out a quick thanks before the two of them snatched their baggy and took off, leaving their poor mother, embarrassed and baffled by her children's behavior. 

    "It's alright Aya, I like spoiling the children." 

    She blushed, a hand placed nervously behind her head. "I know but I can't believe they just did that! Even Shinji..." 

    "Aya, I haven't seen you in weeks! Let Kyuu and Nita worry about the children for a bit hmm?" 

    She could feel her face flush even brighter but could only nod her softly at her Suzumi's suggestion. 

    "So." 

    "So." 

    They grinned, looking at each other, at a loss for words but thrilled to be in each other's presents. 

    "Geez…it's been, what? How long? And all we can get out is so?" 

    Aya giggled. "Yep." 

    Arching an eyebrow, Suzumi teased. "And what's with the one syllable answers?" 

    The blond of the two shrugged, gaining a quick pinch in the arm. 

    "Ow! Hey!" 

    "Well at least I got two words out of you at once!" 

    "Well, it's just...I don't know what to say? It has been a while and well…" She trailed off. 

    Suzumi grinned. "You miss me and you're glad to see me?" 

    "Yep." 


End file.
